The Raven Of Death
by Harry's Evil Twin Tim
Summary: Harry finally snapped, after overhearing a dark little timbit of information from his 'Friends'. Rated M for gore and language. Dark!Harry. Powerful!Harry Harry/OC Ron, Molly, Ginny, Hermione Bashing. *Abandoned*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all! After reading Harry Potter story's for the past year, I have finally tried to do one of my own. I have changed several things, after reviews alerted me to some problems.

In my story, Dementors speak Parceltongue, and are pretty much like vampires in that they feed on happy memories, like vampires feed on blood. However, as they feed on memories, they are actually quite smart!

No flames please, but all other reviews would be loved! I will try to update this as fast as I can, but that can only happen with reviews!

Disclaimer: No, I am not J.K Rowlings or am making any money off this, nor does any of the characters belong to me (Sadly...).

Summary: Harry finally snapped, after overhearing a dark little timbit of information from his 'Friends'. Rated M for gore, Language and possible sex in later chapters. Dark!Harry. Powerful!Harry Harry/OC Ron, Ginny, Molly, Hermione Bashing.

Note: **_Parceltongue_**

**The Raven's Beginning**

Darkness. All people have it in their heart somewhere. However, very few believed that a certain raven-haired, green eyed teenager did. They will never believe just how wrong they were...

Harry Potter, the teenager in question, had never truly been loved. Pitied? Yes. Respected? Yes. Cared for? Yes. Loved? No.

Harry was suffering from something know as a broken heart. He had thought that Ginny loved him, that Hermione and Ron were his friends. How wrong he was...

You see, it had all started when he was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, recovering from the battle in which he killed Voldemort, or Tom Riddle. He was drifting in and out of conciousness, and he overheard many conversations, most about him, and how much they pity him, all that he's lost.

However, one wasn't so nice: "He's still asleep?" He heard Ron ask. "The lazy ass should get up. WE were in this battle too, and you don't see us just lying there."

"Yeah! If it wasn't for us, he would be long dead!" Hermione said.

"HEY! That's my future husband your talking about!" Ginny snapped.

"You just want the money, you whore!" Hermione snarled.

"You bitch!" Ginny screamed, punching Hermione in the jaw.

"Argh!!" Hermione moaned, spitting out blood.

_'Catfight!!'_ Harry thought to himself.

"Hey! That was my girlfriend you just punched!" Ron yelled at his sister.

"Screw off Ron! I can fight my own battles." Hermione snapped at Ron, before whipping out her wand and pointing it at Ginny. Ginny had hers out as well.

"Stupefy!" "Petrific Totalus!" The two girls said at the same time, before they both yelled Protego.

"Stop this at once!" Minerva McGonagall screamed.

Both girls, breathing hard and glaring at eachother, reluctantly sheathed their wands.

"Hey! Where did you get that wand holster?" McGonagall asked suspiciously.

"This?Um, ah...Uh...I..uh, got it from an admirer!" Hermione replied slowly.

"Oh yeah? Who?" McGonagall asked, feeling that her concerns were true and that they were stealing money from the Potter family.

"Uh..I don't remember!" Hermione lied. Of course she remembered! How could she not, when it was Dumbledore who gave it to her, after making her promise to spy on Harry.

"Okay, sure.." McGonagall said, walking away.

"Whoa, that was close!" Ron blurted out, wiping sweat off his brow. "I thought we were busted!"

"You have to be more careful! We could be sent to Azkaban if we get caught stealing Potter's money!" Hermione said, scolding Ron.

_'Their stealing my money!?!?'_ Harry thought, a sinking feeling in his chest. 'I wonder what else they are doing behind my back..'

"Hey, why are you telling us? It was you who got her all suspicious! But, no matter. We won't get caught, Dumbledore made sure of that!" Ginny said confidently.

"Hey, Ginny? Is mom still giving you those love potions for Potter?" Ron asked, curious.

_'Love potions?!'_ Harry raged to himself.

"Of course!" He heard Ginny say, and that was all Harry had to hear before he stood up angrily and stormed out the room. He spun, with his wand whipped out when Ginny went to follow him.

"Don't!" He yelled at her. He heard her gasp.

"How dare you yell at my sister!" Ron yelled back, just as loud.

"How dare YOU for pretending to be my friend!" Harry replied.

Harry watched as Hermione edged towards the door, as Harry's aura had started showing and she did not want to be there when he blew his top. "As for YOU!" Harry said, waving his hand the door she had been edging towards, watching as it slammed shut. "Don't think you are getting off free! I heard what you said!" That's when Harry finally blew his top.

"Crucio!" He screamed, pointing his wand at Ron. For a moment, everyone in the hospital was to shocked to react, before Ron's screams brought them out of their momentary shock.

"Stop this, NOW!" Minerva McGonagall yelled at Harry, suddenly frightened as he turned towards her, his eyes black, instead of that emerald green it should have been.

"Die!" He screamed, taking the Crucio of Ron and sending two Avada Kedavras at Minerva. She tranfigured a hospital bed into a ston wall and summoned it in front of her, watching as it blocked both curses before diving aside as a Reducto which blew apart the transfigured hospital bed.

That was when she saw that he was only distracting her, and watched as he hit Hermione with Sectumsempra in the arm, Ron with Bombarda, sending Ron into a wall, which knocked him unconscious, and Ginny with a high-powered spell which made her grow red warts all over her body and for her hair to fall out. The best part: It wasn't reversible.

Minerva only sprung into action when he ran out of the room. She watched as he Appirated out of Hogwarts castle, which was thought impossible, and went to who knows where.

Kinglsey yawned. He had been doing damaged control in the ministry when Harry Potter appeared infront of him, his hands out to be handcuffed. At first he didn't understand, but then Minerva's Patronus had appeared and told him all he needed to know. "Kinglsey! Be on the lookout for Harry Potter! He went insane in the hospital wards, and and try'd to kill Hermione, Ron and Me!" Minerva's Patronus gasped out, before disappearing.

That was all he needed to hear, and he he stunned Harry and then slapped a pair of magical handcuffs on Harry's wrists and, after a lengthy trial, threw him in Azkaban. Little did they know, this would not be the end, but just the beginning of the Raven Of Death's legacy!

1 Year Later

After sitting in his cell for the past year, Harry had decided to do something with his life. He started planning, and waiting for the right moment. Just when he was about to give up, he heard a familiar voice at the door of his cell.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Neville whispered. Neville unlocked the door and, leaving the door open, stepped in. He had a large pile of books in his arms, which he put down on the floor near Harry gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."Harry said quitely, his voice trailing off.

"Here, read these." Neville said, pushing the books closer to Harry.

Harry took a glance at the title of the books, and was suprised when he saw the titles: Occlumuncy for Dummies, Advanced Occlumency, Legimiency for Dummies, Advanced Legimiency, Defensive Magic and You, Offensive Magic and You, Dark Art's for the Wannabes, Advanced Dark Arts, Wizard Politics, Potter family Tree?!

"What!?" Harry said when he saw the Potter Family Tree book.

"Uh, Yeah, I just thought that that would be useful for you to, you know, find out about any inheritancys?" Neville said, suddenly afriad of the boy, no, man he had before looked up to.

"Thanks so much!" Harry said happily, calming Neville's Fears.

"Well, I have to go now, but I will check up on you a often as possible. See ya later, Harry!" Neville said, getting up and walking out the door. He was sure to lock it behind him, so Harry didn't get in trouble with the other Aurors.

Over the next year, Harry read as much as he could, and was suprised when he found hidden connections which tied his family into the Slytherin line, and possibly the Ravenclaw.

After hearing a Auror say that he heard a Dementor hiss, Harry decided to try an experiment. When the next Dementor came around, he said in ParcelTongue **_"Hello. What is your name, Oh cold one?"_** When Harry saw the Dementor turn and stare at him, he was shocked that it worked. But he was even more shocked as it began to hiss back.

**_"You speak our language, fleshy one? I am Artemis." _**The Dementor said.

**_"Yes, I do. Would you like to help me with my idea?" _**Harry hissed.

And so blossomed a beautiful relationship between Harry and Neville, and over the next year Harry practised, and practised, recieving more and more books from Nevlle, all different types of magic. At the end of the year, he was able to block a natural, master Legimien.

Harry had created his own mindscape, which was pretty much a place where you hid your memories. His was Hogwarts Castle, were he had created Centaurs and Acromantulas within his mind to protect the forest outside of the castle, he had the giant squid protecting the lake, and Nundus, Dragons, Griffins and various other magical creatures protecting Hogwarts grounds.

Inside the castle he had placed complex locking charms on the great hall's door, as well as had trap doors, puzzles, pressure-activated floor switches, and many other things designed to force an intruder out of his mind.

Harry had discovered that if someone enters your mind, and is 'killed' by something in you placed to defend your mind, they will be sent back to their own body. He figured this out after a guard tried to use Legimiency on him, and that guard was 'killed' by a Nundu and forced back to his own body.

Harry had hid his memories in one place that was nearly impossible to get to: The Chamber Of Secrets. He had a basilisk, three Nundus, and several other rare creature inside the chamber, as well as a Nundu at the sink by the chamber, and Harry also made sure thast only a Parcelmouth can open the chamber, meaning that only Voldemort could get in, and even then he would have to guess the password, which was Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, How I Wonder What You Are sung at a high pitch, while being in the language of snakes.

Harry then had made a secret door in the chamber, which was invisable. Even if you did find it, it was locked, had several powerful Notice-Me-Not charms, as well as a spell which made whoever touched it forget about the door ever being there.

On the inside of the door, Harry put a trap door which was also invisible with Notice-Me-Not charms, and the trapdoor dropped down into a small room. There were 15 different cabinets in the room, each with a tag on. The cabinets also required a typed in password, on a small number pad on the cabinet. If you didn't type in anything, the door would never open. If you typed in the wrong answer, then the cabinets would disappear and the walls of the rooms would slam shut on you. The password was 189547623578964525746545845774524741156.

The tags said this: Age 1-10, Year One: Hogwarts, Year Two: Hogwarts, Year Three: Hogwarts, Year Four: Hogwarts, Year Five: Hogwarts, Year Six: Hogwarts, Horcrux Hunt/Final Battle, Azkaban, and with five that were empty with blank tags.

3 Years Later

Harry sat alone in his cell in Azkaban. He felt the familiar feeling settle over him, as the dementors passed by. **_"Hello." _**Harry said to one of the dementors.

**_"Hello Raven. How are you holding up?"_** A Dementor hissed back. This particular one was one of the smarter dementors, and had become friends with Harry, or Raven as he was known to them **(A/N:From now on, Harry will be known as Raven.)**. This dementor's name was Artemis.

**_"I am fine, Artemis. I just can't wait until we put our plan in action_**." Raven hissed.

Their plan was a simple one. They would wait until the guards were changing shifts, then the Dementors, led by Artemis and another Dementor named Jade, would attack. One of the guards was named Neville Longbottom, and he had always believed in Raven, and even after three years, his faith has never wavered. Neville would unlock Ravens cell door, and supply him with one of the guards wands. Then, the two of them, along with three Dementor guards, would then go throughout the cells, looking for followers.

Anyone was free to join them, but they had to take a magical vow on their lives to always be faithful to Raven, and if they ever betrayed him they would die from the vow.

That day in the hospital wing, Raven had learn't that he could do wandless magic, and was now good enough to do every spell that he had learned in Hogwarts up to the fifth year wandlessly, and he had learn't several new spells, as well as Occlumency and Legimiency thanks to Neville supplying him with books.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Raven, change of plans." The once-chubby man that was Neville whispered through Raven's cell's door.

"What?" Raven said, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

"We are going to make our move now. It's visiting hours, and no one is here except for Luna, who has taken a vow to join your side. It's now or never, Raven." Neville whispered.

"Hey, what are you-" The Auror coming up behind them froze, before dropping to the ground, dead.

The cause of the death was shown as as soon as the man was on the ground, Luna appeared. "I was watching ovr you guys, just to make sure you didn't get into any trouble." She said sweetly.

Neville and Raven started to laugh. "Come on!" Neville said, unlocking Raven's cell door and throwing him the Auror's wand.

"Thanks." Raven replied.

The three of them walked through the prison, Dementors flocking behind them the entire time.

When they reached the guards station of the prison, they blasted down the door. "Avada Kedavra!" "Reducto!" "Bombarda!" Was all that was heard, along with several screams, attempted Patronuses, and flashes off green, blue and red.

When all the light disappeared, there was blood everywhere, as well as dozens of dead guards. **_"It is done. We have taken Azkaban."_** Jade, the dementor, hissed.

**_"Good job. Okay, take twenty dementors and split into teams of five, then go throughout the castle. Kill any Aurors or guards you see, but leave the prisoners. I also want five dementors to come with Neville and I. Five of you, go with Luna. I want the rest of you to go and just guard the castle from all intruders." _**Raven hissed in reply, before switching back to his regular voice.

"Neville, you come with me. Luna, go get to work on blocking floo and portkey. Once that is done, come back here." Raven said to his comrades.

Raven and Neville walked through the castle, going up to various doors, but most were empty, and those that were not had people that were to weak to do anything in them. Eventually the two reached the maximum security area, where Raven had been kept.

"Potter? Is that you?" Raven heard a voice whisper.

"Draco?!" Raven yelled out in suprise. " I thought they pardoned you!" He said, still wondering what Draco Malfoy was doing in Azkaban. Draco and him had become friends after Harry had saved him from the FiendFyre in the Room of Requirements, and while it was only for a short time, they hadn't forgotten eachother.

"They did... However, they changed their mind after I started trying to get you free. I said that you were caught up in the moment, and tried to get you an insane pardon. Yet, Weasel didn't like that. He threw me in prison, using his power as the new minister." Draco said angrily, his voice rough and scratchy.

"Wait, RON became Minister?!?!" Harry exclaimed in shock.

"Oh God no! Arthur did." Draco said, spitting out Arthur's name.

"Thank goodness! Well, come on then." Raven said, waving his hand and the door opened. "Two things: First, My new name is Raven. Second, I am planning on making the Wizarding world pay for what they did to me."

Draco nodded his head and stumbled out the door, and spun around when he heard Nevlle's voice say "Let me help you. All that time in the cell coldn't be good for your legs." Draco shot Raven puzzled look, before leaning heavily on Neville.

The trio went through the rest of the cells, recruiting fifteen others to the group, all with the dark mark. Raven decided to try something, and hissed **_"Begone!" _**While pointing his wand at his new followers dark mark, and, low and behold, the mark disappeared, only to be replaced by a Gold Raven, with criss-crossing lightening bolts in the background.

The mark was the equivalent of an oath, and it bound them to Raven. It was invisible to anyone who wasn't bound by the same oath, and would kill the person who had taken the mark without being loyal to Raven.

The group, followed by Dementors, went back to the place where they said they'd meet Luna, and saw her sitting on an large armchair, twirling her wand inbetween her fingers, which were stained with blood. None of the blood, Raven noted, belonged to her.

"How'd it go?" Raven said to Luna.

"Oh, it went fine. The Nargles helped a little, and now this island is impenetrable...." She said, trailing off as she stared off into space.

"Great! Next off: The Ministry!" Raven exclaimed loudly. He knew he had three human friends he could count on, as well as Artemis!

A/N: So, How was that? Please, no flames, but I will try to answer any questions reviewers may have.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys and galls! I am updating as fast as I can, and I hope you approve of this chapter! Sorry about the mistakes in my previous chapter, I have fixed them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

To Victoria8513:

Sorry about that. I meant Arthur Weasley. But thanks for mentioning it, as I have now fixed it!

Disclaimer: No, I am not J.K Rowlings or am making any money off this, nor does any of the characters belong to me (Sadly...).

Summary: Harry finally snapped, after overhearing a dark little timbit of information from his 'Friends'. Dark!Harry. Harry/OC

Note: Anything with a star means that at the end of the chapter I will explain.

**_"Parceltongue"_**

_'Thoughts'_

Writing

**Preparations And Gringotts**

Raven looked at a map of the Ministry. His current forces were fifty men, and three hundred dementors. For the past two days, Raven had been trying to decide how the battle would go.

He planned on having Luna and Jade, along with twenty men and fifty Dementors, attack the Hogswart, while Draco was to go with fifty Dementors and ten men to attack Hogsmead, and as for Neville, Artemis and himself go with fifteen men, one hundred and fifty dementors to attack the Ministry while it's forces are scattered.

Each man/woman in Raven's army had an emergency portkey keyed into Azkabans wards that they would activate if they lost the battle. The only really dangerous part of the battle is that all they are leaving Azkaban in the way of defenses is fifty dementors, and five Ravagers, or so Raven's men had begun to call themselves.

It had been a month since they had taken Azkaban, and they were beginning to run out of resources. It had been decided, that Raven, along with Draco, would go to Gringotts to see what other properties Raven owned. They were both wearing long, black cloaks and had glamours disguising themselves.

Raven placed the map of the Ministry on the table of his study, his study being what used to be two cells, before they knocked the wall seperating the cells down. To make it cosier, they put in some bookcases and chairs, as well as a large table, and a lamp.

He turned towards the door as he heard a knock, and watched as Draco walked in. "Hey, are you ready to go?" Draco said, already having the cloak on.

"Yeah, just a second." Raven replied, putting a glamour over himself which gave him short, spiked blond hair and hazel eyes. Draco also put one up, giving himself hazel eyes as well as short, curly, dirty blond hair.

The two took a two-way portkey keyed into Azkaban's wards to Gringotts, where they went in and walked up to the nearest teller.

"What do you want?" Asked the goblin rudely.

"Not you as a teller." Draco said, equally rude. He grabbed Raven's arm and dragged him to the next, who gave him the same treatment. They went through another two tellers before they found one who actually was helpful.

"Hello, my name is Bloodfang, how may I help you?" The goblin, Bloodfang, asked.

"Hi, a few things. First, we would like to file an complai-" Draco said, getting cut off by Raven.

"Oh, shut up! Damn purebloods and their pride..." Raven muttered. "Okay, we would like to see if we could check out what properties me and my friend here own." Raven said.

"Of course! Now, names please?" Bloodfang asked.

Raven leaned closer, gripping his wand just incase. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." He whispered, watching as the goblins eyes widened.

"Well, okay then, follow me." Bloodfang said, leading them to his office. It was set at a nice temperature, with carpeted floors and two couches, as well as a large desk with a chair behind it, in which Bloodfang sat. Raven and Draco merely sat on the couch. "Tea, anyone?" The goblin asked.

"No thanks." Both Raven and Draco said at the same time.

"Okay. Have either of you taken a inheritance test yet?" Bloodfang asked, shocked when Raven shook his head no. He'd though all Half-bloods and Purebloods would have taken their inheritance test. But then again, Raven never was normal.

"Okay, let's see who you are related to..." Bloodfang said, opening a drawer in his desk and taking out a dagger and a bowl. He quickly pricked Raven's index finger and then gripped it hard, and after three drops of blood dripped into the bowl he let go.

Raven muttered a healing spell that the know-it-all bitch taught him, sealing up the cut. Then, he watched in facination as the bowl flashed different colours, before settling on gold.

"What?! This can't be right!" Raven heard Bloodfang mutter. "According to this, your related to two of the founders! Ravenclaw threw your mothers side, and Slytherin threw conquest." Bloodfang said in shock. "The conquest must be from defeating Voldemort, meaning that you were distantly related to Slytherin through your mother, and after you killed Voldemort you became Head of the house of Slytherin. You are also Head of Ravenclaw and Potter. Here is a list of the properties, jewlels, heirlooms, and money." Bloodfang said, and after rummaging through his drawer for a few more moments he handed Raven three peices of paper.

Ravenclaw

Gold: 405,456,368 Gallions, 300,576 Knuts and 8 Sickles.

Total Worth Of Jewels: 58,320,547 Gallions, 17 Knuts.

Properties: Ravenclaw Manor, 1/4 Hogwarts Grounds and Castle, 17 Diagon Alley (Ollivanders Shop).

Heirlooms: 120,056,001 Gallions, 80,877 Sickles. 

Special Skills: Natural Occlumocy.

Slytherin

Gold: 334,894,562 Gallions, 20,030 Knuts, 1 Sickle.

Total Worth Of Jewels: 24,894,956 Gallions.

Properties: Slytherin Manor, 1/4 Hogwarts Grounds and Castle, Slytherin Castle, Celia's Wand Store (23 Knockturn Alley).

Heirlooms: 111,235,574 Gallions, 894,000 Knuts.

Special Skills: Parceltongue, Command Over Dementors.

Potter

Gold: 28,466,853 Gallions, 564,864 Knuts, 342,675 Sickles. 

Total Worth Of Jewels: 2,433,790 Gallions. 

Properties: Potter Manor, 3 Diagon Alley (Brooms R Us).

Heirlooms: 593,464,653 Gallions.

Special Skills: None.

"Um...Wow?" Draco muttered meekly.

"Accordng to this, , you are now the richest client we have here at Gringotts." Bloodfang said. "Here, take these." He continued, handing Raven three rings.

Raven put them all on the same finger, and he felt a small tingling sensation in his hand, before a sudden rush of power. He looked down at his hand and saw that the rings had merged together, now being on large, dark blue coloured ring, with a King Basilisk in the center, with a raven perched on it's shoulder. Next to it was a large lion.

"May I ask how you get to the properties?" Raven asked.

"Oh, it's simple. Just say the name of the property while the ring is on your finger and it will act like a portkey to bring you there." Bloodfang replied.

"Okay, thanks for your time, Bloodfang." Raven said, getting up and beginning to walk out the door, with Draco hot on his heels.

"Wait, didn't here to to check out his account as well?" Bloodfang asked curiously.

"Nah, I am fine." Draco called out as he sprinted to catch up with Raven.

The two of them got outside and activated the portkey back to Azkaban.

"Hey, your back already? That was a short trip." Neville asked, seated on a couch in what used to be the guards quarters, and had been turned into a meeting room.

"Read this." Raven said, shoving the three pieces of paper in Neville's face.

"Oookayyy..." He said, taking them and reading them, his eyes slowly going bigger and bigger.

"That explains everything! How your able to control the Dementors, how your so good at Occlumoncy, all of it!" Neville exclaimed, still in shock. He looked back at the paper, tryng to see if they were pulling his leg. They weren't.

"Actually, now that I think about it it does... All the books regarding the founers mention that there were relationships between them, but none ever said who was married to who. They also all mentioned that something Salazar did split them up, Ravenclaw and Slytherin versus Hufflepuff and Griffindor. What Salazar must have done was make Dementors." Raven said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Of course!" Draco said, taking his Head of Malfoy House ring portkey to Malfoy Manor.

Neville and Raven shared looks of confusement before getting up to leave, when Draco suddenly appeared in front of them, holding a book.

"It's here! It's right here!" Draco said, flipping open the book and stopping at page three hundred and fifty-eight.

He started to read aloud. "Salazar Slytherin was a master Necromancer, famous for raising the first creature that actually had the ability to drain human of their souls with a kiss. It was, however, just a skeleton and wore a cloak over top of it's body to protect it. The cloak had spells, placed by Salazar Slytherin, that gave it fire-resistance, water-resistance, spell-resistance, and complete dark magic-resistance, but it was extremely vulnerable to the spell Expectro Patronum, created by Rowena Ravenclaw to protect her from the creature when she was near it." He said, pausing for a moment, then continued.

"Slytherin wanted more power, and created several hundred more cloaks, as well as the first Dementor, or so he called them, was named Artemis. He then-" Draco said, getting cut off by Raven.

"Wait, What?! ARTEMIS was the first Dementor?!?!" Raven declared in shock.

"Yeah, she was. Now, can I continue?" Draco said, impatient.

"Yeah, fine..." Raven muttered, having the decency to look ashamed.

"Good. Now, where was I..." Draco said, his eyes flying aross the page. "Ah, there." He said, then started to read again. "He then created another four hundred Dementors, which really got a fight started between the founders. Godric and Salazar faced off, and Salazar just barely killed Godric, when Salazar was hit in the back with a Reducto, curtesy of Helga. Rowena, having just found out she was pregnant with Salazar's baby, tortured Helga under the Crucio curse, something that had been designed to shock the nerves back into working."

"After killing Helga, she ran off and eventually died giving birth, and soon the baby disappeared, and the line was thought extinct." Draco finished, looking up from the book.

"Wow..." Neville said, breathless.

"Where did you get that from?" Raven asked.

"Oh, this? I got it from my Manor's library. I remembered hereing my dad talk to the Dark Lord about how this info might help him find the heir of Griffindor and Hufflepuff, though the lines were believed extinct. To this very day, I believe Dumbledore was the heir. Think about it: He was a master Legimien. So was Godric. He has a pet Phoenix, with the same name as Helga's. Coincedence?" Draco said.

"That actually makes a lot of sense!" Raven said. "He never was low on cash."

"Well, no matter. We can worry about this later. It's time to go over our startegy's again. Now that we have found out that there is another hundred dementors hidden somewhere, and I bet they are hidden at Slytherin Castle, I am planning on taking Artemis and twenty dementors, as well as Luna, to Slytherin Castle to look for the Dementors." Raven said.

"Wait, why does Luna get to go?!" Whined Draco.

"Because she can check out the wards on the Castle, duh." Raven snapped.

"Fine..." Neville muttered, sulking.

Raven walked out of the room, and after taking over twenty minutes to find Artemis, Luna and the twenty Dementors, he brought them, via portkey, to Slytherin Castle. The second they arrived, they saw a huge castle directly in front of them, with solid metal doors. Behind them was a large wall, holding out intruders. Raven was brought out of his thoughts by Luna's gasp.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"It's...The wards! They are so powerful!" She said in awe, her trade mark strangeness disappearing for a moment.

Luna was a weird human, in the way that she had a thing called Mage Sight, which allowed her to see magic, and the creatures that are purely magic, like Nargles.

"Oh shit!" Raven said, seeing jets of green coming towards them. He grabbed Luna and pulled her down, and then Artemis got in front of them.

**_"What are you doing?! You'll die!"_** Raven hissed at Artemis.

**_"Remember how that book said how we are completley resistant to dark magic?" _**Artemis hissed, her **(A/N: Yes, Artemis is female for those of you who didn't figure it out.) **cloak absorbing the killing curses.

**_"Oh..." _**Raven hissed.

Raven rolled out from behind Artemis and started blasting spells back at the attackers, and then threw up a shield around himself as he sprinted towards the door.

He blasted open the door and dived in, dodging more Avada Kedavras. "Adeo vita*!" He yelled, pointing his wand at a suit of armour that he saw near one of the attackers.

Each of the attackers had masks and blue robes, along with a wand. They also were moving with an almost robotic look, and didn't cry out when hit.

The suit of armour Raven had pointed his wand at came to life, and with the sword held in it's hand killed two of the attackers before it was blasted apart. However, this gave Raven enough time to gasp out some stunning spells, which took out the rest of the attackers.

When Raven walked back out the door, he saw the Dementors go to town on the attackers, and soon all of the attackers were down. He accio'd the one's that he had Stupefied, then bound and Ennervated them. They still made no sound, so Raven removed their mask and was shocked to see....

A/N: Hehehe...Cliffhanger! Review Review Review! Please? I will give anyone who guesses correctly whats under the mask a cookie! Oh, and I gave you guys a hint. It's up to you to find it.

*Adeo Vita means Come To Life in Latin.

Sorry that this one is so much shorter... I will try and do better next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! I have been updating as fast as I can, and have now finished. To anyone who guessed right about what it would be, Great Job! But I won't tell you just yet! Muhahahaha!!!

Disclaimer: No, I am not J.K Rowlings or am making any money off this, nor does any of the characters belong to me (Sadly...).

Summary: Harry finally snapped, after overhearing a dark little timbit of information from his 'Friends'. Dark!Harry. Harry/OC

Note: Anything with a star means that at the end of the chapter I will explain.

**_"Parceltongue"_**

_'Thoughts'_

Writing

**It's a Terrible Day In The Neighborhood**

Ron Weasley was many things, but he was definately not happy. In fact, he was downright pissed! He had just read the Daily Prophet and found out that Potter's free!

He was a high-ranked Auror, who had got his way in to the top using Lockharts favourite method: Obliviating the one who actually did it, and all the witnesses, then taking credit. He had also used the money that his job gave him to bribe some people, as well as buy love potions, which had Susan Bones, Lavender Brown and Daphne Greengrass as his personal sex slaves.

Of course, thats not what he told people they were. It was an old Pureblood male law that men were allowed to have as many wives as they wanted, and since men made up the majority of the Wizengamot, the women were never able to fight against that rule.

Ron simply told people that they had all fallen in love, and while most were doubtful, none dared to contradict the one who supposedly single-handedly killed twenty thieves who had killed over ten Aurors. In reality, it was two Unspeakables, but Ron had come with them, for them to show him how it was down.

Instead, Ron simply stunned the Unspeakables after they were extremley tired from taking down the thieves, then he erased their memories. However, he messed up and they were sent to , without ANY of their memories.

He was simply glad that his father, Arthur Weasley, was the Minister of Magic, as well as he was part of the Golden Duo, or so he and Hermione had been dubbed after Harry was sent to Azkaban. If he wasn't part of the golden duo, there would have been an enquiry about how he defeated people that two top-ranked Unspeakables couldn't.

He was also stuck on office duty, after he was taken down half a minute into a fight with some Dark Wizards.

He just day-dreamed about how when he went home he would be able to have some fun with his three toys. He still felt bad about his sister, though. His sister had been hit by that curse Potter had sent, and it had been unreversible. Eventually, she had to resort to smothering her face in make-up to cover the warts and wearing a wig.

However, he was just glad it wasn't him. While he never took any life-threatening injury, or unreversible injury, he did get Crucio'd for an entire ten seconds! Because of that, he made sure that he was treated like a king, as it wouldn't have happened at all if Hermione had just not bought that stupid wand holster.

"Weasley! Stop day-dreaming and get back to work!" Kinglsey snapped angrily. It was the third time this week that Ron had been caught day-dreaming, and Kingsley thought it was about time that boy got some sense knocked into him.

"Weasley! Report to the training center ASAP!" Kingsley hollered at Ron, and grinned internaly when Ron jumped.

"Yes, Sir..." Ron said, muttering the sir.

Ron swore as his shield broke.

"What are you doing, throwing up fourth year spells?!" Kinglsey said, before rolling and sending another eight curses, from the curse Petrific Totalus, to Stupefy.

Ron dodged three of the curses, before he was hit with Expellairmus, Petrific Totalus, and a leg-locking curse.

"I thought you were the all powerful one to defeat the theives!" Kinglsey sneered, saying the counter-curses to the spells Ron had been hit with. "Why don't you show me some of that power?" Kingsley continued, smirking.

"I've just been going easy on you! I don't want the big, bad Auror to cry." Ron said. _'Oops. That was the wrong thing to say.' _Ron thought, gulping as he saw Kingsley's face darken.

"Is that so?" Kingsley said, his voice dangerously low.

"Yea-" Ron said, getting cut off as Kingsley started sending curse after curse at him.

Ron kept hastily erecting shields, until eventually he got tired and start shooting spells at Kingsley. "Ebullio contego of lux lucis!*" Kingsley yelled, a large shield wrapping around his body.

The shield absorbed several hits, getting stronger after each. Ron finally gave up on sending light spells, and sent three low-level cutting curses. Kingsley simply rolled out of the way, then returned fire.

Ron was hit with a over-powered stupefy that sent him into the wall. Once Kingley was sure Ron was out cold, he Ennervated him and walked away. "Come on! Theres stuff going down in Knockturn Alley, in a woman named Celia's shop. She's being robbed.

"Kno, Knock, Knockturn Alley?!" Ron stuttered. Some of the bandits he'd 'Taken Down' had friends there.

"Yeah, will that be a problem, Auror Wealsey?" Kinglsey asked, amused by Ron's stutters.

"No, not at all.." Ron said, extremely nervous. Luckily, (At least for him) they Appirated right in front of the shop. He saw several colours that were spells flying around inside the shop, and he noticed that it was a wandshop. Interesting.. But so was the woman inside.

The woman had long, blond hair and a striking figure, all muscle. She was fighting five opponents at once, and winning. "Crucio!" One man yelled, and it hit her. However, she didn't even scream, instead, she grimaced and drew a blade from across her back. She lunged forwards, killing the man who had sent the Cruco at her, and then killed three others, leaving only one.

This one was obviously the leader, and he sent two Avada Kedavra's at her, and she simply rolled out of the way. While she was rolling, Ron saw large fangs peeking out of her mouth. _'That can't be good!'_ He gulped, knowing she was a Vampire.

Celia, as that was the lady's name, quickly cut down the leader and turned, looking at the staring Aurors. "Thanks for nothing!" She snapped at them, before starting to clean up the shop.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione was having just as bad a day as Ron. First she got up and made breakfast, quickly scarfing down some cereal, before to work. She worked as a Magical Creatures Rights Spokeperson, and was still angry at her boss for demoting her after she called Centaurs "Wastes Of Space". The centaurs didn't like that, and the company lost three thousand Gallions in a deal they had with the Centaurs.

Hermione went home after a boring day at work, not doing anything except talking to some House-Elves about how they were happy to serve people. She had refused to stop her S.T.E.W project, and they left in a huff. When she arrived home, she noticed that her house had been egged, as well as when she went inside all of her furniniture was missing, and in her backyard she found it, charred.

She called the Aurors and found out that it was done by House-Elves, and that they had done it to try and convince her that Humans and House-Elves needed eachother. She just said that she was the smartest witch of the age, and that she knew that House-Elves didn't need human.

What Hermione didn't know, though, was that if a House-Elf does not bond with some one, they will die within one year of not being bonded to anyone.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny was actually having a good day for once. She had just made it onto the Harpies Quiditch team as a reserve chaser, and then they had all gone out for supper.

After supper, they went to a bar and most of them got drunk, and Ginny found a guy she liked. His name was Seamus, and he was Irish. She was to drunk to notice that he went to Hogwarts, and was known for dating people, getting laid, then dumping the person.

And that's exactly what happened to Ginny.

When Ginny got home, she took a sobering potion and THEN remembered to use the anti-pregnancy spell. Oh shit.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Minerva sighed as she looked over Dumbledores notes. It had taken her three months to find the safe, and another two years to open the safe. She had finally got it open, and now was going through mixed emotion as she read what Dumbledore had wrote.

Harry tried to run away from the Dursleys today, I am just glad that he didn't break the blocks I put on his magic. But then again, no boy could over-power one of my spells. Luckily, I chose a spell that won't break unless I die, and I am not planning on dying any time soon.

Ron was easy to convince to spy, all I had to do was say that he would be famous for being Harry's friends, as well as me promising him money. Ginny was just as easy, all I had to do was say that I would make him her husband. However, Hermione was a bit more difficult. 

I had to promise Hermione gold, all of the Potter family's books as well as several of the Griffindor and Hufflepuff book that I got from my vault before I was able to get her to spy on Harry. I tried to convince Neville, and Luna, but neither would go against Harry so I had to erase their memories.

I fear Harry might be swaying to the dark side. I caught him killing little animals today, and he'd torture them before he killed them. However, I erased his memories of it so that he didn't try it again.

Those were just some of the exerpts from Dumbledores notes, and Minerva was feeling sick when he wrote about the blocks. No wonder Harry turned dark, with all this betrayel.

Minerva floo'd to the Ministry,and walked up to the first Auror she saw. "Hello, would you happen to know when I would be able to visit someone in Azkaban?" She asked, wanting to go talk to Harry.

"You didnt hear? Azkabans been taken over by Harry Potter." The Auror said.

Minerva swayed on her feet. _'It's too late... He gone...'_ She thought.

"Are you okay, Ms.?" The Auror asked.

"Yeah, fine." She said, walking away.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Minerva floo'd back to Hogwarts, and ran up to Flitwick. She grabbed his small arm and dragged him off to the Great Hall. It was the middle of the year, but classes were cancelled for the day as several people had taken ill with Dragon Pox's. So, the Great Hall was nearly empty.

"Let's duel!" She whispered to him, banishing tables to the far side of the Great Hall. Minerva was heard yelling "Stupefy!" "Petrific Totalus!" "Prolato!*"

Flitwick responded with a strong Protego. It broke after the stupefy, and after he succeeded in dodging the Petrific Totalus, he was hit in the leg with the Prolato, which made his leg lengthen three meters, making it so that he couldn't walk. He fired spells back, however, and after two hours of non-stop duelling, they called it a tie.

By this time a huge crowd had gathered, so Minerva and Flitwick decided to have a duelling competition. They made seven platforms, one for each year, as well as a score board. Then, people would take turns duelling, and the winner in each year would then fight other years, and the overall winner got to duel Flitwick or Minerva, their choice.

In the end, it was a sixth year who came out on top, as his father was a rune expert and he taught his son everything he knew, including how to make new spells. It was several of these spells that helped him the the fights, and eventually helped him almost beat Flitwick.

"Great job!" Flitwick said, congratulating the youngster, as the kid had nearly beaten him using a spell called Mens Laqueus*. He went to shake the kids hand and when he did, he caught a glimpse of a golden Raven on the kids skin, before it disappeared.

The kids name was James Walters, and his father had been sent to Azkaban six months ago. He had gotten a message from his dad that his dad had joined a man named Raven'army, and that his dad wanted him to do the same. He accepted, and he joined the group as a spy in Hogwarts. He and his dad were charged with helping Luna in their free time, as well as making new spells and spell-resistant gear.

He disappeared after supper into the Ravenclaw dormitories, getting a phone call on the cell-phone all of the Ravagers owned. "Yeah?" He whispered, picking up the phone.

"Just wondering if you have got any infromation." His dad's voice asked through the phone.

"Nah, not much has happened. However, I did find a new spell called Mens Laqueus. It traps people within their own mind, making them fnd a certain memory to escape. It could be useful in stalling for time." James whispered.

"Great job son! Gotta go!" His dad said, hanging up.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flitwick had been amazed at how well James duelled, but was still wondering about that mark on his wrist. He walked out onto the castle grounds and gasped when he saw the same mark floating in the sky in the distance, along with a bunch of smoke.

He was still thinking about it when the Daily Prophet arrived the next day.

He nearly spit out his coffee as he read the Prophet.

Fire In Hogsmead: Accident Or Attack?

By Rita Skeeter

A late night fire last night in Hogsead was first dubbed as a accident by Aurors, until they noticed a picture of a Golden Raven, with criss-crossing lightening bolts in the background. We recieved intel from a unknown source that that was the mark of the so-called Raven Of Death, or so Harry Potter has begun to call himself. Apperantly, that mark is the mark worn on the arm of all of his followers. Go to page ten for more.

Page two: Azkaban

Page three: Harry Potters Tragic Story

Flitwick sighed and thought to himself. _'What has happened to that kind little boy I used to know?'_. He decided not to mention it to anyone but to keep an eye on .

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I hope you guys liked that! I was trying to get some history out on a few people. Now, I have given people a extra chapter (This one) to try and figure out what those creatures are. Sorry that it's a little short, I just couldn't think of anything else to put.

*Ebullio contego of lux lucis!: means Bubble shield of light in latin. The spell absorbs all light spells, getting stronger as it absorbs the energy of the spells, and will keep getting stronger until it is hit with a dark curse. It is similiar to the spell Bubble Shield Of Darkness, Or Ebullio contego of obscurum in latin. They both do the same thing, except it takes a light spell to dispell the Bubble Shield Of Darkness.

*Prolato: Means lengthen. It will lengthen whatever limb it is pointed at.

*Mens Laqueus: It means Mind trap in latin, it sends the victim into his own mind, stuck there until he can find a certain memory. Flitwick was albe to find it in three minutes, in which time a shield he had put up held off the kids spells.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi! I have been updating as fast as I can, and am finally going to let you know what the creatures Raven unmasked were.

Summary: Harry finally snapped, after overhearing a dark little timbit of information from his 'Friends'. Dark!Harry. Harry/OC

Note: Anything with a star means that at the end of the chapter I will explain.

**_"Parceltongue"_**

_'Thoughts'_

Writing

**The Wandshop**

They still made no sound, so Raven removed their mask and was shocked to see nothing but empty eyes, as in no mouth, no nose. Luna screamed, which prompeted Raven to cup to whip his wand out and shout "Aguimenti!" while pointing it at her, which hit her with a jet of water.

"Thanks.." She said dryly.

"Your welcome!" He said cheerfully. However, then he went back to seriousness. "Okay, Luna? I would like for you to lead take half of the Dementors with you, and explore the left wing of the Castle, while Artemis, you take the other half and explore the right wing." Raven said, walking away. "I am going to get my self a proper wand..." Raven muttered in disgust, snapping the one he was holding.

"Portus!" He said, pointing his wand at a rock, before picking it up. It brought him to the center of Knockturn alley, as he knew to many Aurors were in Diagon Alley. He decided to go to one of the shops he owned, Celia's Wandshop.

He walked through Knockturn Alley, smirking at people you looked at him with both fear and awe. Soon he had reached Celia's shop, and was shocked to see what a mess it is.

"What happened here?" He said, walking in the door. He could tell she was powerful, as when he probed her mind she had rock-hard defenses.

"Oh nothing, I was just attacked by some thieves, and I had to defend myself. The Aurors" She said, sneering the word 'Auror' "Were here and all they did was watch as I gutted the five. Oh, and hold this." She said, handing Raven her sword.

Raven simply conjured a paper towel and wiped the blood off the blade. He tossed it from hand to hand, and feeling how light it was sensed for spells._ 'Yup, there they are.' _He thought, finding the feather-weight charms and ones to make it stay sharp forever, as well as indestructible.

Raven went to hand it back and pretending to fall, grabbed her arm. She growled and pushed his hand off, baring fangs. _'Oh shit...' _Celia thought, before going back to survival mode.

"I knew it!" Raven shouted triumphantly. But then, he started to back away as her eyes turned to slits and her canines enlongated even further. She hissed and leapt towards him, sending several simultanious Leg-Locking jinxs.

One hit and he fell to the ground, and within seconds she had bittin into his neck. Raven felt himself getting weaker, so he panicked and his magic flared, which sent Celia through the roof. Literally, she was sent flying upwards. Raven lay on the ground, convulsing in pain as he grew fangs. His skin grew a tiny bit paler, and his eyes grew brighter, not duller like most people would think. He also had blood red lips.

Celia stalked in through the door, pissed off at missing out on more of that delicious blood. Until she saw his face, that is.

He looked positively murderous. "You stupid bitch! I came here for a wand and to check out the shop, as your new boss, and then this happens?!" However, her mind stopped working after 'As your new boss'.

"Look, I am really sorry, but come on! Living as a Vampire is hard enough, and I panicked! I didn't want to have to sell my shop..." She said, sobbing.

"Oh, fine..." He muttered angrily.

"Okay, don't worry. There is a lot of benifits to being a Vampire! You are faster, stronger, and your core grows a lot! Your senses also grow." Celia said, wiping away the tears.

"Yeah, I can feel what you mean. By the way, My name is Raven." Raven said, noticing a mouse scurrying by.

"However, you will need some blood in you as fast as possible." She said. "And don't worry. We don't turn the victims that we bite. Normally, all we do is seal the wound afterwards, and that prevents them from turning into Vampires, but as you blew me off of you, I wasn't able."

"Okay..." Raven said, walking out the door of the shop. He went down a little alley on the side of the shop, and seeing only one person there he proceeded to stun that person, drain him of blood completely, then tranfigure his body into a pebble.

He walked back into the store, feeling much more satisfied. "Okay, about that new wand..." Raven said.

"Oh, yeah, right. Follow me." Celia said, walking into another room. Inside, dozens of wand materials lay scattered in different piles. "Okay, you should feel a pull from some of the ingrediants...Right...About....Now!" She said, just as Raven felt compelled to pick up a vial of what she said was Basilisk Venom, willingly given, a long bone, which turned out to be a Dementors, and a Dark Phoenix's ashes.

For wand wood, he chose a Pitch-Black wood, with markings all over it. Apperantly, it was from an unknown tree, but had vast Dark Magic potential.

"Holy...Shit..." Was all she could say. After a few moments, she snapped out of shock and said, breathless. "This wand will have amazing potential in a Dark Lords hands, which I hear you are." Celia said with a wink. "The Dementors Bone will give it amazing strength for Necromancy, the Basilisk Venom for added power, and the Black Phoenix's ashes for amazing Dark Magic."

"Wow... So, how all do you DO Necromancy?" Raven asked her, which prompted Celia to smack him, hand him his wand, then grab his arm and Apperate them both to a grave yard.

"Okay. The first thing to do is select your target. Since you are new to this, we are going to use one that I used when I was training." Celia said, dragging him over to a grave stone. "Now, you have to reach your magic down into the ground, until you feel something that will start to leech your magic. Once this starts to happen, say the spell 'Exsisto Existo Mortuus*! (*Rise dead). Okay? Do you understand?" She asked, walking over to another gravestone.

"This one is a bit more difficult, so I will use it as a example." Celia said, before muttering Exsisto Existo Mortuus. Raven felt a bit of rumbling under his feet, and heard some cracking noises.

Then, like in a horror film, a decaying hand shot out of the ground. Soon a whole arm was shown, then the head, the other arm and hand, and then the rest of the body. It stood up and stood still.

"Take this." Celia said, lacing her voice with magic, as well as passing a sword she had just conjured to the Zombie. It obeyed her, and reached down and picked up a large stick on the ground. "Raven, find yourself a Zombie and a sword for the Zombie." She ordered.

"Fine." He reached his magic into the ground, and actually felt te magic being leeched of of him. Raven said the spell, then watched as the Zombie came up from the ground. "My guy's name is so Cuddles!!" Raven said, conjuring and handing the Zombie a sword.

Celia laughed the kind of laugh that makes you feel all warm and happy, and it made Raven feel much warmer then it normally would anyone else. _'NO! I am NOT falling for her!' _He commanded himself in his mind.

"My Zombies name shall be Tinkles." Celia said, grinning.

"That sounds like a cat's name!" Raven said, also grinning.

"So does !" Celia responded, before ordering her Zombie to attack .

"Ah! ! Fight back!" Raven ordered, watching as the two Zombies rushed to meet eachother.

The air was alive with clangs of metal hitting metal, and the two Zombies were really getting at it. Cuddles nearly managed to sever Tinkles arm, before Tinkles blocked and countered, making a long gash on Cuddles forearm. However, Cuddles gave as good as he got, and took off a finger of Tinkles. However, Tinkles merely switched hands and started using the other, quickly forcing Cuddles to go on the retreat.

Just as Tinkles went to cut Cuddles head off, Cuddles was faster and took of both of Tinkles arms, followed by his head.

"Whoa!!" Both Raven and Celia yelled, before Raven asked Celia "So, do I put him back to sleep or do I keep him as a bodyguard?"

"Your choice, though I would suggest keeping him. He is quite the fighter, though I think it is just because of all the energy you gave him. He's actually radiating Dark Magic." Was Celia's answer.

"Let's play Capture The Flag, Zombie style!" Raven shouted. He looked out at the wide graveyard, surveying it for where his flag can go. Eventually, he decided to put it over by a a large gravestone.

"Sure!" Celia said, also looking for where she wanted to put her flag. She put it at the far side of the graveyard, before starting to summon dozens of Zombies. Raven did the same, and soon there were roughly fifty Zombies on each side. They drew a border in the center of the graveyard.

"Okay, Cuddles? You stay here and guard the flag. You will recieve a group of ten other Zombies stationed here. Five more will defend the left flank, with another five defending the right. Fifteen of you shall be on permanent Border Patrol, trying to keep out all attackers. The rest are just to go for the flag." Raven commanded, all the Zombies going to do what he had said.

Celia had a more offensive approach, and had fifteen guarding the flag with the five on Border Patrol and the rest attacking.

The two groups clashed, and while Raven's Border Patrol was quickly overun, Raven's defenders held tight and the two groups, attacking and defending, were doing battle. Raven's attackers used this confusion and took of enemy Border Patrols heads, before proceeding to the defenders. Four of Raven's attackers were lost until they had finally defeated the defenders, and they took the flag, coming back to their side. However, now they also had to fight the rest of Celia's Zombies.

Soon enough, all of Raven's defenders had been over run except for Cuddles. He was holding his own against three attacks, while guarding the flag. Soon, the rest of Raven's Zombies that still lived had joined the battle, and one threw the flag at him. He hit it against his own flag, and the two merging, leaving Raven as the victor.

"Great job!" Praised Celia, grinning. She banished the rest of her Zombies, while Raven kept Cuddles and got rid of the rest.

"Um, I have been meaning to ask you something for a while, but keeps slipping my mind..." Raven said. He pulled up his sleeve and showed her the mark he had placed on all of his followers arms.

"Your with the Raven Of Death?!" She said, gasping.

"Well, no, I am not with him, I am him." Raven said, pushing the hair off his forehead to reveal the lightening bolt scar.

"If it's wanting me to join you want, I would be glad to." Celia said. She bared her arm to him, allowing Raven to place the mark.

Raven placed the mark, and seeing that she didn't die, knew he had found another Inner Circle member. "I'm excausted." Raven said, yawning.

"Then why don't you show me around Azkaban? You can show me where you sleep." She said, winking.

"Like I'll get any sleep done with you around." He responded, knowing there was two meanings there.

"We are planning a hit on the Ministry Of Magic, Hogsmead and Hogwarts. We have four hundred Dementors under are command, along with fifty men and women. Are forces will be split up, and we are planning on hitting people where it hurts, by taking out the Ministry." Raven said, becoming serious.

"If it's taking over the Ministry you want, then what you have to do is get in, close the gates, put it on emergency lockdown, then eliminate everyone else in the Ministry. They won't know what hit them." Celia replied.

"Actually, we are planning on torching trhe Aurors office, burning all the information they have gathered on anybody, and also taking down as many Aurors as we can. This way, they will be confused for days, giving us time to do more damage." Raven said.

"Good plan. Just one problem: What if none of the troops sent to Hogwarts return?" Celia asked, curious as to what his answer might be. So far, the plan had been well thought out, but you never know.

"In that case, we have spy's in Hogwarts, and one of them was able to nearly beat Proffesor Flitwick. Our spy's shall then break out the people who had attacked Hogwarts, as everybody there is to afraid to use Dark Spells." Raven responded.

"That sounds good. Now, to Azkaban!" Celia said, grabbing his hand. Raven blushed slightly, before activating a portkey.

Once they arrived in Azkaban, they recieved three wolf whisltes, just from holding hands. Raven bared his fangs at them, and they all flinched in shock.

"Yeah, I am a friggin Vampire now." Raven said, glaring at Celia. Then he noticed they were still holding hands, and he took his hand away from hers, blushing.

"So, who wants to take down the Ministry!" Raven yelled. He blinked in shock, seeing Luna and Artemis off to the side.

He walked over to the two, and greeted them with a "How the hell did you finish so fast?!" However, they weren't paying attention to him, merely the Zombie behind him.

"Ra...Rav...Raven?! How did you get your own personal Zombie?!" Luna asked.

"Well, Celia there-" Raven replied, pointing at Celia, "Taught me how to summon Zombies. Oh, and be nice. His name is Cuddles."

Luna burst out laughing, as did Neville who had been lounging at the side. Artemis did this weird noise, that was half a groan and half a hiss. Raven would have bet that it was her way of laughing.

"Well guys, it's off to war now!" Raven said, serious.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So, what did you think of that? Love it, Hate it? Review and tell me! (But please no flames.) Thanks to every one who has been reviewing!

If you think you know the answer to any question I may ask in my story, please PM me, and I will tell you if you are right. I am only accepting ten peoples answers, so the faster you PM me the higher the chance of you being able to have your own character in my story.

I have dropped massive hints, so there shouldn't be any problem when it comes to guessing who Raven/Harry gets together with.

I'll update as soon as possible!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I am still trying to turn out chapters as fast as I did the first four, but my ideas for this story have left me, so it might take me a bit longer to update then normal. However, if I do make you wait I will make it worth your while, and try to make the chapters as long as I can!

adenoide: Oh yeah, I have a plan for dear Ronnikins.

Summary: Harry finally snapped, after overhearing a dark little timbit of information from his 'Friends'. Dark!Harry. Harry/OC

Note: Anything with a star means that at the end of the chapter I will explain.

**_"Parceltongue"_**

_'Thoughts'_

Writing

**The Battle**

"Okay, Luna's team and Draco's should have just started the assault. Remember, we are to get in, cause as much havoc as possible, then get out." Raven reminded the men staring at him.

After all those new Dementors had joined, they had had to change the squads a bit, making it so that Luna would take one hundred Dementors, and twenty Ravagers, Draco would take seventy-five Dementors and ten Ravagers, and Raven, Celia, Artemis and Neville would take two hundred Dementors and fifteen Ravagers, leaving twenty-five Dementors and five Ravagers back at Azkaban.

First, Neville and tree Warders went in through the Floo, and Neville and the Warders took down all the Aurors in the Ministry Atrium. Then, they set up wards preventing Appiration and Portkeys, with the Ravager's Portkey the exception. Then, they tossed a handful of Floo Powder into the flames as the signal for the rest of the team.

Every one else, seeing the signal, went in through the Floo, and while Raven had to call The Ministry Of Magic Atrium and toss Floo Powder into the fireplace two hundred times, as the Dementors couldn't speak, it still went well.

Once they were all in, they split in to two Squads: Red Squad and Blue Squad. Artemis, Neville and five Ravagers, as well as fifty Dementors made up the Red Squad, and it was their mission to get in, and get out of the Department Of Mysteries, torching all of their notes on people.

Blue Squad was everyone else (Including Cuddles), and they were there to do damage to the Aurors.

RS (Red Squad) went through a door at the side of the Atrium, leading to the Department Of Mysteries, while BS (Blue Squad) set up defensive positions in the Atrium. The Dementors in the BS were at the side of the door, while Raven and Celia both stood behind a wall over at the side. The Ravagers were stationed behind various make-shift shields, and that's when the door exploded.

The Aurors streamed in, before suddenly throwing themselves back behind the door the moment they saw the Dementors, but a lot of Aurors were still taken out in those few seconds*1. With the damage done, the Dementors retreated, coming up near the Ravagers.

The Aurors streamed in once again, though this time much more cautiously. Raven and Celia both looked at each other, before Raven grinned. "Let's have a contest! Who can take out more!" Raven said, rolling out from behind the wall and sending several Reducto's to scatter the Aurors. Raven looked out among the Aurors and caught sight of one Ron Weasley, making him see red.

He dashed towards Ron, ignoring the cries of Celia to stop. He ran at a super human speed, blasting apart anyone who got in his way. However, he was blasted by a Bombarda from one of the Aurors, and he was sent flying into a wall. He stood up slowly, a shield of pure magic forming around him. All of the Aurors attacks were halted by this shield, and Raven proceeded to walk over to the Auror who had hit him, and flashed his fangs, drinking the mans blood. He drained him completely, then dropped the body to the ground with a sickening thud.

The red slowly faded from his vision, as he noticed that Ron had disappeared. However, there was still several Aurors around him, and most paused as he yelled "Oh Cuddles! Kill them!".

They were all roaring with laughter, and that was the expression frozen on their face's as their heads were cut of by Cuddles. Cuddles managed to take out several, before he was hit with a spell that bound him in ropes, dropping him to the ground.

In the mean time, the other Ravagers and Celia had advanced, and were quickly cutting down the rest of the Aurors. Raven grabbed Cuddles and pulled him away from the fray, Celia soon joined them. She was covered in blood, but none of it was her's.

"There is no way that this is all the Aurors there are!" She gasped out.

"Of course not. We scattered them. This is probably about half of them, and I bet by the end of tonight there will only be a quarter of the Aurors left." Raven replied quitly. He cutted up the ropes on Cuddles with a low-level cutting curse.

About a minute later, the rest of BS came over, and they checked for casualty. "None Sir, but three are injured severely, and others just have minor cuts." One man said.

"Bring the three over here, and we will heal them." Raven answered. "Okay, exellent fight men! Now, our goal is to prevent any other Aurors to get into the Department Of Mysteries." Raven exclaimed. After healing the men, every one came and set up defense by the Department Door.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neville walked in through the door to the Departent Of Mysteries, followed by Artemis, the Dementors and the Ravagers. They all walked down a long, winding staircase that came to a stop in front of a large door. They blasted the door's hinges off, and after using a silencing charm on the door they let it fall. It hit the ground without a noise, and they all passed through, undetected.

They travelled through the bowels of the Ministry for a few minutes before Neville saw a door. He went up to it, and gently opened it. He snuck in, and after having two Ravagers and five Dementors, as well as Artemis, follow him into the room.

Once in, he looked around in shock. The entire room was covered in cabinets, filled with notes. He took a glance at cabinets, and saw they had words on them. One wrote: Spells, and another wrote: Magical Creatures. Neville decided to use a trunk he had shrunken in his pocket, that had six complete rooms on the inside.

The rooms were a bathroom, a study, a library, a duelling/training room, a potions lab, and a storage room. He used the spell Effingo*2 to make copies of the notes, then store the copies in the storage room of his trunk.

Neville then used the spell FiendFyre, turning and running from the room. A blaring alarm sounded, and dozens of Unspeakables rushed through the halls. At first Neville was worried, until he saw that they weren't paying any attention to them and were instead just trying to quench the flames. "Lets go!" He yelled to RS, and soon they were running up the stairs.

When they reached the door that led to the Atrium, they opened, it and saw five wands pointed at him, before they were lowered. "You escaped without any injury?!" Raven said, amazed. "What happened?!" Raven said, demanding answers.

"Well, I found the notes, copied them, then used FiendFyre. However, it set of an alarm which your hearing now. The Unspeakables rushed to where all of the notes were, and just ignored us. So, we ran and came back here. Now, I would suggest we get back to the castle as soon a possible!" Neville said, and Raven gave the signal that meant activate your Portkeys. Everyone except him, Neville, Celia and five Ravagers activated their Portkeys. What they did was put spare Portkeys on the ground, and then groups of Dementors would take the Portkey back to Azkaban.

Soon, everyone in BS and RS were back at Azkaban, and doing damage control.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, quiet now. What we are going to do is sneak onto the grounds, then start firing Reductos, Bombardas, and Caecus*3 at Hogwarts. Does everyone understand?" Luna whispered to her men, while the Dementors already knew their order: Keep the Aurors away.

"Yes Ma'am." Was the respnse.

Soon, they had all gtten ready and were on the grounds. "On the count of three. One...Two...Three!" She screamed, pointing her wand at the sky and saying the spell that would put Raven's symbol up.

Then, she put her wand pointing up, and said "Put on the sunglasses." Once she was sure everyone had sunglasses on, she said "Caecus." with her wand aimed at Hogwarts. Soo, everyone was back to firing Reductos. At the first pop of Aurors, they stopped firing the spell Caecus, but proceeded to blast spells at the Castle. It took about twenty minutes of blasting at the Castle until spells started to come back from the Castle, and a further ten for any Aurors to get past the Dementors. The Dementors had taken out plenty, so the rest were easy picking for the Ravagers.

Luna tossed spare Portkeys on the ground once the Auror's were dead, and the Dementors took the Portkeys. Next, the Ravagers fired off one final round of Reductos and took their own Portkeys.

When they arrived back at Azkaban, they were greeted warmly by Raven. Now, it was only Draco's team left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco looked out at the massive carnage. It had all went wrong...

It had started out well enough, and they went through, defeating a dozen Aurors. They lit some homes on fire, but only the Aurors.

However, soon the Unspeakables arrived. They defeated about five Unspeables, and in return they lost all ten Ravagers on Draco's team, and twenty Dementors were captured. Draco knew what he had to do.

Draco tossed spare Portkeys to the rest of the Dementors, and soon all that was left was Draco, the Unspeakables and the twenty captured Dementors.

He conjured a knife in his left hand, and walked up to one of the Unspeakables, and pretended to fumble. He stabbed himself in the leg on purpose, pretending to scream in pain. Next, he stabbed a Unspeakable near him in the heart with the dagger, before pulling it out and whipping it at another. It hit the Unspeakables Wand hand, making him drop his wand in pain.

Draco whipped out his own wand and killed the Unspeakable, before spinning and using Bombarda on the cage door. After blowing it down he proceeded to toss some more spare Portkeys to the Dementors, and after all of them where gone he Portkey'd away to Azkaban.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luna, Neville and Celia were laughing at a joke Raven had just made when suddenly fifty-five of Draco's Dementors appear, without Draco. Raven, extremely concerned, hissed to the Dementors **_"Where is Draco and the rest of your team?!"._**

**_"All humans are dead, except for Malfoy. Twenty of us were captured and he sent us back and then he went to help our comrades." _**One of the Dementors hissed. Right on cue, Draco appeared, covered in blood, along with twenty Dementors.

They all rushed to help him, but failed and he slipped into a coma. However, he woke up after only being in a coma for two days, and told what happened.

"We must lay in hiding for a while, letting our forces grow." Raven said. After that, he went back to his study.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Raven had been working on something. It was a spell that he found in Slytherin's diary, which Luna had given to him. He was almost positive that he would be able to bring Dementors to life with this spell. However, he wasn't sure and didn't want to risk it. The text refered to it as forbidden magic, and that Griffindor and Hufflepuff hated when he dabbled in it. He said how that if the spell ever fell into the wrong hands, the entire world would be taken over by that one person with ease.

That is why, Raven found out later in the diary, that he created a failsafe. They could only be controlled by a Parselmouth, and he was the only Parcelmouth alive. This way, Slytherin reasoned, only one of his descandents could conrol it. This was also how Raven figured out t was Dementors.

Another failsafe was that they couldn't stand the tiniest bit of light magic, meaning that a spell like Expecto Patronum would force them back, and if you use the spell Nex ut Obscurum*4 they will die. Now this was something new. They could be killed?!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So, how did you guys like the fight scene? I know that it wasn't the best, but hopefully it wasn't terrible. Remember: R & R

*1:Hehehe It was a major makeout session.

*2: Effingo: Means Copy in Latin, and it will make a copy of whatever you point your wand at.

*3: Caecus: Means blind in Latin, and it will light up the area for one hundred meters around where the spell hits. It will literally blind anyone who see's it without eye protection.

*4: Nex ut Obscurum: Means Death To Darkness in Latin, and it sends rays of pure light at whatever you point you wand at.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yeah, more action in this one! Let's all play Ron Hunting!!! Muhahaha!!!!

Thanks to all that have reviewed!!!

Disclaimer: No, I am not J.K Rowlings or am making any money off this, nor does any of the characters belong to me (Sadly...).

Summary: Harry finally snapped, after overhearing a dark little timbit of information from his 'Friends'. Dark!Harry. Harry/OC

Note: Anything with a star means that at the end of the chapter I will explain.

**_"Parceltongue"_**

_'Thoughts'_

Writing

**Ronnikins No Happy?**

"Let's go men! Remember: We are after only Ron and the three women rumoured to be with him. Nobody else. If you see a Auror, activate the Portkeys. Cuddles an' me will handle the rest." Raven said to his men. He had made a select team of five Ravagers and Cuddles, along with him, to go and capture Ron.

"Reducto!" Raven shouted, his wand pointed at the door. It was blasted backwards, and they heard a shuffle upstairs as they walked in the now doorless entry. "You two! Follow me. The rest of you stay here." Raven said harshly, gesturing to two Ravagers. Cuddles also came up, just because.

They moved through the upstairs floor of the house, blowing up things as they went. _'Oh, that most cost a fortune! It would be terrible if someone were to, I don't know, say_ _Reducto with their wand pointed at it...Oops.' _Raven thought, as the words Reducto just slipped off his tongue and the spell blew a valuabe-looking portrait on the wall to bits.

When they reached Ron's room, they blasted the door apart and then stupefyed and bound Ron, and the three they grabbed them and activated a Portkey, taking the women to Azkaban sitting room while Raven took Ron to the dungeon.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

WARNING!!! THE FOLLOWING IS A TORTURE SCENE!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Raven chained Ron up to a wall, then removed the ropes, Ennervated him and snapped Ron's wand. "Oops, was that your wand?" Raven said.

"Let me go you stupid fucker!" Ron screamed at him.

Raven simply looked at him, and gave his wand a slight flick while quietly saying "Crucio." Raven enjoyed the screams, before twirling and saying "Excrucio!*1" With his wand pointed at Ron. He followed up with the curse "Affligo!*2" pointed at first Ron's leg, then arm. Both limbs broke, and Ron screamed more then ever. "Incendio!" Raven yelled, burning of Ron's shirt.

Then, he did several more Incendios, causing burns to appear all over his body. "Imperio." Raven said as he took of the chains on Ron's arm. "Incidere!*3" He said, taking one of Rons fingers off. He then used a healing spell that, while it stopped the bleeding, didn't do anything for the pain.

After that, he made Ron eat his own finger. Then, he caused several more cuts to appear all over Ron's body, before he called the girls he had been using so cruelly down for some revenge.

They were given the antidote to what Ron had done to them, and were extremely pissed off witches. When they got an offer from Raven that they could slowly Neuter Ron with a pair of rusty scissors, they were eccstatic.

They went down to the dungeon, already holding the scissors. They walked over to Ron, and laughed when they saw his hopeful expression that they would help. He had also been chained again.

"Aw, don't worry honey!" Susan Bones said, vanishing Ron's pants and boxers. She walked over and caressed his member, before roughly stabbing it with the scissors. His scream was so loud, they had to silence him so they wouldn't go deaf. They pulled out the Scissors, and procceed to Neuter him so slowly that it took them two hours. By that time, Ron was still screaming in pain, but also had tears running down his face.

Raven grinned, and then accio'd Ron's eyes. They were ripped out of the sockets, and he screamed even louder. After that, Raven procceeded to cut of all of Ron's fingers, break all of his bones and then, when all that was left was a mass of skin, he killed him by making him choke to death on his own fingers.

This was how Ginny Weasley found the next day, lying on the garden they had planted outside the Burrow. On his chest were the words This is what happens when you cross me.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione was reading a book in her home when she heard the door break down. She screamed and grabbed her wand, but was roughly grabbed from behind and Portkey'd away to Azkaban.

Raven laughed at her shocked expression before stunning her and going to capture Ginny. She was also easy, having almost the exact same expression as Hermione. Raven grinned. This was just too easy!

He Ennervated the two witches and used Imperio on Ginny, and froze Hermione so she couldn't move. Then, he made Ginny cut open Hermione's stomach and slowly eat all of Hermiones intestines. Then, she had to eat Hermione still beating heart. The best thing was that Raven learnt how to make it so that people would remember what they had down under the Imperio.

After Hermione was dead, Raven took her and gave her to a were-wolf Ravager of his that was the son of Fenir, and had a unhealthy taste for young women....

A/N: That has got to hurt!!! Hehe... Please R&R Sorry it's so short, but hey! I got some nice torture in there! This was mostly a filler chapter to get rid of The Terrible Trio, and Molly is next.

*1: Excrucio: Means Torture in Latin, and is a more powerful form of the Crucioatus.

*2: Affligo!: Means Break in Latin, and it breaks whatever the spell hits.

*3: Incidere: Means cut in latin, and it will cause a sever cut to appear wherever the spell hits.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry for making you wait so long, I just forgot were I was going with this and had to read it over before I got some more ideas.

Summary: Harry finally snapped, after overhearing a dark little timbit of information from his 'Friends'. Dark!Harry. Harry/OC

Note: Anything with a star means that at the end of the chapter I will explain.

**_"Parceltongue"_**

_'Thoughts'_

Writing

**Training**

Raven ducked and rolled, several spells shooting out of his wand. Bombarda, Reducto, Diffindo, that kind. He had been in a training room in Slytherin Castle for the past week, only stopping for meager amounts of sleep, and to eat and drink.

Raven had been practicing on Golems, animated pieces of clay. He had put them at several different strength levels, then charmed the room to keep making more even as he destroyed them.

The Golems were set to send spells that were essentially paint balls. What they did was, on impact, they exploded in bursts of color, and each color represents a different spell.

For example: Stupefy: Light red. Crucio: Dark red. Avada Kedavra: Dark Green. Reducto: Blue.

He had practiced with them like that for three days, until he deemed himself strong enough to upgrade to real spells. Now, just as he ducked a Crucio and rolled away from a Reducto, a Bombarda caught him on the shoulder, sending him spinning into a wall next to him.

The spells he had sent at the Golems took down three, leaving two to go. He fired several more spells out of his wand, before darting forward, and after dodging a Killing Curse he blasted the last two Golems to bit with two well placed Reducto.

Raven stretched and walked out of the training room, his thirst for blood finally catching up to him. He Portkey'd to Knockturn Alley, and went to the closest bar.

The bar was called The Dark Ruby, and it was one of the most dangerous bars in Britain. It was pretty much only used by pick-pockets and murderers, and suprisingly the owners didn't mind much.

Raven had decided that this bar would be easy blood, as on both sides were dark pathways that not many tread on. He simply stood outside the door of the bar, and waited. A minute later, and he grabbed a man, pulling him into the dark path. He drained the man, then dropped the carcass, and apperated away.

He appeared in front of Hogwarts school, and Raven had finally decided to try it. He walked quickly through Hogwarts Grounds, eventually reaching the doors that led into the Castle. After Dissilusioning himself, he gently opened the door and snuck through the castle, nearly getting caught twice by Flitwick. Flitwick had paused both times, looking around with a questioning look on his face, his eyes stopping at where Raven stood more then once.

Luckily, however, he made it into Mourning Myrtles bathroom, and commanded the path down to the chamber to open. He knew he had to hurry, as Myrtle started screaming about a murderer in the Castle. He slid down the chute, sprinting through the tunnels that was the Chamber Of Secrets. Eventually, he reached were the Baslisks Corpse lay, and he grinned broadly seeing that it had been perfectly preserved.

This was his ticket to take over Hogwarts. If he was able to bring to life this Basilisk, then he would be able to reign terror through the halls of Hogwarts, and hopefully get the school shut down. Then, once nobody but teachers and Aurors were there, his Ravagers and Dementors could easily take over the school. Another thing, was that he was hoping that they could make Basilisk Skin armour out of all the shed skin laying around the Chamber, and they could put Basilisk Venom on their weapons, which would make an painful death to anyone who some much as gets nicked with the Venom.

Celia had been teaching him hand-to-hand combat, and Sword Fighting. She had also been teaching several others, the others being Raven's 'Inner Circle'. His Inner Circle consisted of Jade, Artemis, Neville, Luna, Draco and Celia, and out of them the only one Raven couldn't defeat in hand-to-hand combat or with a sword was Celia. It was kind of obvious though, as he was a Vampire and that gave him a large boost in both strength and speed.

Celia had provided him with twin blades that were both emerald green in color, and actually had a Wand core in the blades. The wand cores were a melted down Basilisk fang, and Raven wasn't sure how the blades would react when they encounters Basilisk Venom. He did learn, though, that he was able to block spells with the swords, and the swords would simpy absorb the magic, and while it took him a few days Raven eventually he figured out that he could either absorb the magic into his own core, or release it in a burst of energy, pretty much like a Reducto. He had also learnt that, if there was enough magic in the blade, he was albe to send out multiple bursts of energy.

He had begun to start filling his blades with as much magic as possible after that, and at the end of every day he would empty all of what he had left in his body into the blades. He still hadn't filled them, even though they had enough magic in them to send five bursts of energy.

He walked through the Chamber, disgust etched on his face. He had looked at eight different piles of Basilisk skin, and the only useable skin he had found wasn't enough to make a boot. Still, he had picked it up. After all, a boot could be useful.

Raven swore as he tripped over a root, falling face first into a large cobweb. He pulled the cobweb off of him, and his eyes suddenly bulged out of their sockets. Behind the cobwebs was a small tunnel, and Raven could see a pile of Basilisk skin that looked like it would work for armour. He crawled slowly through the small tunnel, and after about two minutes of crawling it led into a large tunnel.

Raven ran over to the skin, and, testing it out, he cast a Reducto on the armour. Nothing. Not a scratch anywhere. He was still amazed by the sheer amount, though. He would never run low on money, as he could make armour for all of his Inner Circle, and still have more then enough to sell.

However, now the problem of getting the skin out of the Chamber was presented. Ideally, it would be shrunk and then he would simply sneak back out of Hogwarts over the cover of darkness, or he would simply Portkey. However, the wards that surrounded Hogwarts prevented Portkeys from working. Also, no magic except the most powerful can do anything to Basilisk skin, which was why it was so useful for Armour.

He sat there for hours, just thinking about what he could do. Nothing seemed to work. He was scowling the entire time, until he thought about maybe trying to break down the Appiration Wards, or at least put a dent in them. He tried to do what Luna did, emersing herself in the wards. It took him over an hour, but finally he was caught in the flow of the wards. He searched through the wards, looking for the Anti-Appiration ward. When he found it, he smiled grimly, before launching all the energy he had into putting a hole in the wards. The entire Castle shook with the energy he was pouring out of his body, before he finally but a small hole.

He had to strengthen himself with the magic in his blades before he was able to continue, and soon enough he was on his way out of the Chamber. He put one hand on the Basilisk skin, and then Appirated away from Hogwarts, feeling himself being sucked dry of magic by the efforts to move such a large thing like Baslisk skin.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neville and Draco had been relaxing in the lounge in Slytherin Castle, and I believe you can imagine their shock when Raven suddenly appears with a huge pile of snake skin, and Raven isn't moving.

The two of them rushed over to Raven, and Draco checked his pulse. "Okay, his pulse is normal, but it seems that he is much weaker then normal. He must have excausted his core quite badly for him to be unconcious." Draco said. just then, Raven's eyes shot open and he grabbed Draco's arm, making Draco and Neville scream.

Raven started to chuckle, before using Draco's arm as leverage to life himself up. He told them everything that happened, before they looked at him, laughed and called in the rest of the Inner Circle. They all looked incredulous at the end of the tale, but of course the skin proved Raven to not be lying.

Two days later, after Raven had recovered totally from being drained of magic, him and and all of his Inner Circle (Except the Dementors) Appirated through that small hole Raven had left in the Hogwarts wards, and they went over to the dead Basilisk. "Wow. You killed this?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Raven said, letting a small grin form at the corners of his mouth.

"So, you believe we can raise this monster?" Celia said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. But first, let's explore a little." Raven said, dragging them all over to where he had first seen the Basilisk come through when he came down here in his second year. They went through the it, and found an amazing lab on the other side.

"This must have been Salazar's!" Raven said exitedly. He ran over to one side of the lab, and found a large dome made purely out of magic sitting on a counter. In the dome were three large eggs.

"Ra...Rav...Raven!" Neville pretty much screamed. "These are Basilisk eggs! And this is a preservation dome, meaning that these eggs might very well hatch if we take them out of it!" Neville continued, his eyes glazed over in shock. Raven took one look at him and punched him in the jaw.

Neville blinked a few times, before muttering; "Thanks."

Raven looked at it, and then asked Luna "Can you lower the Preservation field?"

"Um, yeah, I guess..." She said, nodding her head uncertainly. "But are you sure that's the best idea?" She asked, still cautious.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I've read up on Basilisks, and within the first month of their life they have a protective shield over their eyes, sort of like a Crocodiles second eyelids, that stop them from killing everyone they see. It never entirely goes away, and a grown Basilisk can cover their eyes with it if they must. The one thing that might arise as a problem is that they have been here so long, in this field of magic, it could have warped them, strengthened them, or done any number of things to them." Raven said, showing that he wasn't entirely insane.

Luna, still uncertain, slowly brought down the field of magic. For a few moments, nothing happened, when suddenly a large crack was heard and a shard of egg from the center egg came flying off, hitting Draco in the face. "Ow!" He exclaimed indignately, getting shushed by everyone else in the room.

They watched as more bits of egg shell flew of, hitting various things in the room, until finally there was a large opening in the egg, out of which a small snake slithered out. They noted that the others didn't hatch at all. Both the females (Celia, Luna) giggled at how cute it was, before going to pull away Ravens hand as he started to put it up to the baby Basilisks mouth. He shook them off, and left his hand hanging in front of the small snake, at which time everyone in the room had frozen, not daring to move should it provoke the Basilisk.

Suddenly, everyone except Raven and the Basilisk flinched as the snake lunged and bit deep into Raven's hand, slowly emptying it's Venom sacks.

Raven simply stayed still and didn't move until he was sure the snakes sacks were empty, at which time he swiftly plucked the snake away from him and dropped it gently onto the table. He shook that hand that had been bitten, swearing under his breath. "Damn, that hurt.." He muttered, casting a few healing spells on his hand.

"You idiot!" Celia screamed, moving in front of him. "That snake could have killed you!" She continued, still just as loud.

"Don't worry, nothing happened. I found in a book that when born, Basilisks sacks are so full of Venom that they will die from it spilling over and destroying their internal organs if the sacks aren't emptied as soon as possible. Also, the Venom isn't strong enough to kill anyone until two months after they are born, and will only stun a medium sized pray, though it will kill a mouse, or any other creature of that size." Raven said, trying to calm her down.

"So!? You said it yourself: We don't now what happened to poor Lester here." Celia said angrily.

"Whoa there, back up a minute. We are NOT calling him Lester!" Raven cried.

"I'll tell everyone here what really happened to-" Celai started to threaten Raven, but he cut her off.

"You said you would never tell!" He screached, his eyes wide.

"I won't if you let Lester be his name!" She said.

"Fine..." He grumbled angrily, stomping off with Lester wrapped around his left shoulder.

Celia smirked at the others and skipped after Raven, before the two of them came through the opening that led to the Basilisk corpse. Instead of the dead Baslisk sight that should have greeted them, all they saw were three glowing red wands.

A/N: Hehehe... There we go! I finally finished! It would be longer, but I felt like leaving a cliff hanger. I was going to do it where the Basilisk bit Raven, but decided that the chapter wasn't long enough so I added in the rest. I will try and do as much as I can, and will hopefully have another chapter loaded by Saturday.

Reviews please! (No flames).


End file.
